One last secret
by mirdaishan
Summary: Lately, Greg and Morgan have become really close friends, the kind of friends that don't have any secrets for each other. When Morgan shows up at work with a red scratch on her cheek she won't tell Greg what's going on, though. Can he figure it out and maybe tell her the one secret he's been keeping from her at the same time?


**Hey guys! Since I'm kinda stuck on The two men she loved most (it's so difficult to think of a good story based on episode 14x13 without any real Morganders scenes... Hoping the writers aren't giving us much now because they've got loads planned for the future!), I just wrote this quick one-shot based on... absolutely nothing! :) Hope you guys like it, reviews are of course more than welcome!**

_**One last secret**_

"Thanks, Nick!" Greg took the cup of hot coffee from his colleague and sat down at the table in the breakroom, patiently waiting for Russell to come in and tell him how he'd be spending his shift. He had just worked a couple of complicated cases with loads of paperwork, but luckily for him, Morgan had been there to help him. They seemed to be in in a place these days where they were really close friends: they told each other everything, their biggest secrets, their fears, their dreams and all kinds of other things they had never told anyone else before. He had told her he hadn't slept with any girl until he was 22 and she had told him some of the horrible things she had done during her parents' divorce. A few things had shocked him – she had almost taken drugs once and when she was sixteen, she had stolen three-hundred dollars from her Dad, just because she had wanted to fly back to her mother and stepfather in LA. He hadn't judged her because he understood how hard the situation had been for her, something he had seen she was happy about. She also hadn't judged him when he had told her more about his silly, childish actions when he had been working as a DNA-tech, things he was now embarrassed about or even really ashamed. He and Morgan just seemed to understand how the other felt about certain things, something he had never had with anyone else. A single word was often enough to understand what the other meant and in spite of all that, they were still just friends. Good friends, okay, but still just friends. It was the only secret he still kept from her: how much he really, really, _really_ liked her.

"Well, I'm off to see Finn, we still have a lot of evidence to process!" Nick woke him from his thoughts. Greg leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrows. "Finn, huh? You two seem to be working together a lot lately."

"I can say the same thing about you and Morgan," Nick commented.

"True, which brings me to my next point: you know how I feel about Morgan, does that mean you feel the same about Finn?" he curiously asked his co-worker. Nick's mouth opened, but the only thing that came out was: "I… Wha… Eh… Pff!"

"That's all you have to say? Starting to look like I was right," Greg said, unable to hide a teasing smile.

"I… Just… I have work to do, okay?" Nick finally said. "I'll see you later!"

"Still doesn't mean I was wrong!" Greg called after him. He smiled at Morgan, who walked into the breakroom. "Hey!"

"Hey," she repeated. "What were you wrong about? Or… not wrong about?"

Greg moved his untouched cup of coffee to her side of the table and got up to get himself a new cup. "I think Nick and Finn have a thing for each other, they just won't admit it."

"Ah!" Morgan understood with a little nod. She grinned. "Yeah, they could make a cute couple! Should we try to push them in the right direction?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear, but immediately pulled it back over her face again. It was too late yet: Greg had already seen a red scratch on her left cheek, even though she had tried to cover it up with make-up.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" he worriedly asked her.

"Oh, nothing!" she said, pulling her hair even more over her cheek. "Did Russell already tell you what he wants us to do tonight?"

"No, he didn't," Greg quickly answered. "You sure it's nothing? It doesn't look good!"

"It's nothing, really," she assured him with her sweetest smile, one that always made his heart skip a beat. "Well, if there's no work yet, I'm just gonna clear out my locker, I don't think I've cleaned it since I got back after my kidnapping!"

"Morgan…" He got up as well to stop her from leaving, but Russell already took care of that by walking into the breakroom. He looked at them for a moment before handing Morgan a sheet of paper. "Hope you guys brought your summer outfits as your crime scene is in a sauna!"

Greg watched Morgan read the paper, trying to catch a glimpse of her cheek in the meantime. Her hair covered it well, though, Russell didn't notice anything strange.

"Well, I best go find my bikini then!" Morgan said after reading the paper.

"If you do that, you'll have one very happy colleague, I'm sure of that!" Russell commented. Greg faked a smile, pretending the comment didn't mean anything to him. Maybe it even didn't: he wasn't interested in Morgan because of her body, but because of who she was. Then again, she would probably look really good in a bikini… No, Sanders, stop it, he told himself. He snatched the paper from Morgan's hands and started for the locker room. "I'm driving!"

"Of course you are!"

Even with the back of his head towards her, he knew she was rolling her eyes. At the entrance of the locker room, he stopped and turned around. "Unless you are indeed willing to process our crime scene in bikini… Then I'd be happy to let you drive…"

She snatched the paper back from him and waved towards his locker. "Just drive, okay? We'll discuss my favorite swim wear later!"

After an easy, cheerful ride, during which Morgan still tried to hide her left cheek, the two CSI's arrived at their crime scene. Brass met them at the entrance of the building, looking at their clothes just like Russell had done.

"I sure hope you've brought something else to wear, it's definitely not cold in there!" he said. Taking out his notebook he continued: "Caucasian female, 28, found dead in one of the saunas by a staff member who was checking the building at closing time to see if everyone had left. David has already taken the body as he was afraid the high temperature in the sauna would compromise any evidence left on the body. Since she was naked of course we found no ID, but I have two people processing the lockers to see where she left her clothes and a possible ID. One of the staff members remembers her coming in and paying in cash. There is video surveillance in the hallways, but not in the saunas… and that's all I know for now."

He closed his notebook and looked up at them. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Greg nodded. He followed Morgan inside the building. As soon as they had entered the crime scene, he breathed out heavily. "Wow, it's even hotter in here than in the desert during summer time! Phew!"

He took off his jacket and threw it out in the hallway. He thought about taking off his shirt as well, but decided it would be too much and just rolled up the sleeves. Looking at Morgan, who was calmly unpacking her kit, he curiously asked: "Are you really planning to work this scene wearing all of that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Little drops of sweat on her forehead told him she was lying, though. What was she afraid of? That he'd see too much? He had already seen her before in just a T-shirt with short sleeves, he'd really be able to handle her taking off her jacket!

"Alright, whatever you want!" he said, shrugging his shoulders. He simply got to work, only talking when he found something. A text from David told him cause of death was a slashed throat, something all the blood in the sauna and the bloody knife on the floor had already pointed him towards.

"If people are supposed to be naked in here, then how did someone manage to get a knife in here without anyone noticing?" he said. When there was no response, he looked up and saw Morgan was standing with her hands on her knees, breathing heavier than usual. Worriedly, he rushed towards her. "Are you okay?"

The make-up had disappeared from her cheek because of all the sweat, showing him a clear red scratch on a deadly pale face surrounded by wet strands of hair glued to it.

"Come on, you need to cool off!" he said. He gently took her arm and led her out into the hallway, where he softly pushed her down on the floor. He sat down next to her, quickly handing her the bottle of water a staff member had provided him with earlier. He watched her take a few big sips and then leaning back against the wall.

"You really need to take off that jacket," he said. Ignoring her protests he removed her jacket, tossing it next to his on the floor. Underneath it, she had been wearing a long-sleeved shirt, which was now more wet than dry.

"Are you wearing anything under that?" he asked her, feeling his own cheeks burning up at the thought of her in just a bra.

"Yeah, I've got a sleeveless top under it, but I'm fine like this," she lied. He shook his head. "I thought we were friends and that we told each other everything? Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

She let out a deep sigh and took another big sip from the bottle of water.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone else?" she said, giving him a sad look. He immediately nodded. "Yeah, of course! What is it? Come on, Morgan, I'm getting worried here!"

"You don't have to be, it's nothing!" She started taking off her long-sleeved shirt. At first, he saw nothing weird, but when she pulled the shirt over her head, he saw her chest was covered in red scratches, as well as her arms.

"Morgan, what happened?" he called out.

"It's nothing, I…"

"Nothing?" he repeated. "How can you say that? Look at you! Who did this to you?"

"Greg, it's…"

"Tell me, I wanna know now!"

"Well, if you let me finish, I can tell you!" she said, nearly snapping at him. He bent his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just… Look at you, you've got scratches everywhere! I just wanna know who hurt you like this, that's all."

She covered his hand with hers, looking at him with a smile. "I know, Greg, and I'm trying to tell you. Miffy did this to me."

He frowned. "Who is Miffy?"

She smiled at him again. "She's my rabbit, Greg."

"Your…"

She nodded. "Yes, my rabbit. I only bought her a few days ago. We were so busy at work I didn't get a chance to tell you. She's a cute little rabbit, only two months old, but her nails are insanely sharp! Every time I hold her, she moves around and scratches me, no matter what I wear. I was able to cover them quite nicely until she accidently scratched my cheek earlier today. I didn't want to tell anyone about it as I kinda felt… ashamed about it… I mean, I'm a CSI carrying a gun and then I get scratched up by a tiny rabbit? I'd never hear the end of it!"

He narrowed his eyes, looking directly at her. "So… I'm all worried because you got a… rabbit?"

"Yep."

"I was getting all ready to get back at someone for hurting you and then it turns out to be… your rabbit?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, now it's my turn to feel ashamed!" he sighed, leaning back against the wall. She grinned. "Don't be, sweetie, I think it's nice you're trying to protect me like that!"

He frowned, looking at her again. "Did you just call me 'sweetie'?"

She blushed, quickly turning her head away from him. "Sorry, I call Miffy that, I guess it just came out automatically."

This was it, he knew it. This was his one and only chance to tell her how he felt and he was not gonna let it slip away!

"So, the one last secret you kept from me is that you bought a rabbit?" he said. She nodded. "Yep, that's it! Now you know everything about me!"

"Well, in that case… I've got one last secret to tell you as well," he confessed. "I… I really like you, Morgan. _Really_ like you. Really, really, _really_ like you!"

Relief rushed through his body when she smiled at him. Softly, she said: "That's not a secret, I already knew. But it is nice to hear you say it!"

She got up, grabbing his arm to pull him up as well, holding him only inches away from herself. With her lips close to his ear she whispered: "Come over to my place after shift, you can see Miffy. And maybe… even more…"

After a quick kiss on his lips she walked back into the sauna. Not until a full minute later he was able to walk back in as well. Smiling, he got back to work, trying to remain as professional as possible after what had just happened. There was no doubt about what she had meant with her last comment and of course her quick kiss. It was more than obvious: she liked him just as much as he liked her! And if it hadn't been for Miffy scratching her up, he would have never had the courage to tell her. Thanks, Miffy, he thought. I haven't met you yet, but you're already my favorite rabbit in the whole wide world!


End file.
